


What if everyone didn't come back?

by Catgirl1



Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: What happened to the Chat Blanc timeline?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Chat Noir has been freed of the akuma and an alter to his love has left. The moon is fixed, the streets have drained...There's one problem:Why aren't the statues turning back into live creatures?
Series: A(n) (un)healthy dose of Miraculous Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What if everyone didn't come back?

Adrien kept his transformation as the moon was fixed, as the streets drained and dried, showing no trace of the flooding. 

He jumped from his perch. There was only one problem. His father was still a statue. Scattered on the ground were ashes. He could make out the face, and screamed. 

Where were the people? Where were the strays? _What happened?_

He ran from the sight and ran through the town.

**Day 1:**

_Alright, so I've stolen this from a store (is it stealing if nobody else is alive)? It's a diary, like the one Marinette ha ~~s~~ d. Why am I writing in pen?_

_I only drop this transformation when Plagg needs food. I don't know how long I have. Plagg can keep me alive and from starving, but for how long?_

**Day 2:**

_I visited Nino today. He was with Alya. I don't think I'll ever be able to look them in the face. They look so scared. I almost want to know what I did. My father is dust on the sidewalk. I pushed his statue and he shattered to pieces on the concrete._

**Day 3:**

_I've finally decided to make a grave for m'lady. It's in the Louvre._

_I don't converse with anyone in my mind._

_I don't have anything to do._

**Day 14:**

_It's been a while since I wrote in this. I'm living in Marinette's room, and hiding from the statues. I can't sleep. Every time I try, the people are alive and haunt me. Plagg won't talk anymore. It's just eat, say the magic words, transform, alone again. I've tried making up conversation with the statues, but their expressions make me go into panic attacks._

_I don't understand what happened. Why aren't they alive?_

**Day 15:**

_The streets are haunting. At night, the lights glow, and everything seems normal. But where are the boats in the river? The chatter of the citizens? It's like I'm starring in a Twilight Zone movie of a town of statues with one guy struggling._

**Day 17:**

_Everything works as far as I can tell, the electricity, the plumbing. Even kitchen stuff works. This city is flowing with working inventions, but it's a dead city._

**Day 40:**

_It's been a long time._

**Day 42:**

_I think I have a new plan._

**Day 45:**

_I can't live in a world where it's this barren. I miss the only two people who loved me for something besides my looks and wealth, I miss my childhood friend. I want to walk around town late at night, checking out cloth with my girlfriend. I can't get any of that anymore._

**Last Day:**

_It's day 50._

_I found poison. It's going through me right now. I don't know how much time I have left, but I'm at Marinette's grave. Soon, I'll be with her. In my last few moments of life, I need to say how sorry I am._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect son/classmate/boyfriend/student/model/fencer. I'm sorry I let that akuma take me over. I'm sorry I hurt Chloe. I'm sorry for killing everyone._

_If anyone should come back to life, I'm sorry for what I've done. I wish you the be_

But he never finished his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> I no own MLB. Got it? Good.  
> Something I came up with while listening to the Undertale genocide run music.


End file.
